


This Story Doesn’t Have a Name

by Kennethhh, minaocha_ai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basil just wants to go home, Bernadette is a moron, Comedy, Drama, Haruka is scared, Multi, trash can, uwu, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennethhh/pseuds/Kennethhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaocha_ai/pseuds/minaocha_ai
Summary: Dead memes and cottage cheeseWARNING: THIS STORY HAS IRREGULAR UPDATES





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO EXPECT IT TO BE A DUMPSTER FIRE

Bernadette Beksaite  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Dyed Blue with a pixie cut (Naturally Dirty Blonde)  
Eyes: Grey  
Extra info: Burn scar on right hand  
Age: 13  
Height: 5”3  
Birthday: September 23rd  
Personality: ENFP

Haruka Aki  
Gender: Nonbinary Feminine  
Hair: Bright red, curly  
Eyes: Grey  
Extra Info: Small scar above right eye, abnormally sharp teeth  
Age: 14  
Height: 6”0  
Birthday: January 30th  
Personality: INFJ

Basil  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Caramel and shoulder length  
Eyes: Green  
Extra info: Student council president  
Age: 14  
Height: 5”5  
Birthday: June 3rd  
Personality: ESFJ


	2. Crusty Gang Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact about Bernadette: she plays hockey

TrashCanUwU entered the chat

TrashCanUwU: Hey stinkies i got my hockey skates

Ketchup entered the chat

Ketchup: OH BOY

Basil🐝 entered the chat

Basil🐝: oh no

TrashCanUwU: TGERE SO SHARPP OMG I COULD KILL SOMEONNE

Ketchup: again, OH BOY

Basil🐝: Bernadette, please don't do anything you'll regret.

TrashCanUwU: cant make any promises

TrashCanUwU: dont worry i wont target you guys

Basil🐝: Bernadette, can I ask you a question?

TrashCanUwU: go ahead but choose your words wisely

Basil🐝: Is punctuation and capitalization your worst enemy?

TrashCanUwU: y e s

Ketchup: Bernadette you're scaring me

TrashCanUwU: G O O D

Basil🐝: Haruka, you signed up for this when you befriended Bernadette.

TrashCanUwU: i w i l l s t e a l y o u r k n e e c a p s 👀👄👀

Ketchup: w hat th e f u c k

Basil🐝: HARUKA, LANGUAGE!

Ketchup: sorry

Basil🐝: Anyways, who’s excited for our first year of high school?!

TrashCanUwU: noooooooooooooo

TrashCanUwU: i hate school

Ketchup: oh well

Basil🐝: I know school isn’t fun, but it’s necessary to get an education.

TrashCanUwU: YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOM OMG

TrashCanUwU: YOUR NICKNAME IS NOW MOM 2.0

Basil🐝: I swear to god, Bernadette.

TrashCanUwU: hehe

Ketchup left the chat

TrashCanUwU: HARUKA YOU COWARD

Basil🐝: I think you scared them so much that they left.

TrashCanUwU: well i gotta go anyways

TrashCanUwU: bye losers

TrashCanUwU left the chat

Basil🐝: Welp, I’ve been abandoned.

Basil🐝 left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UPDATE IS SOON I PROMISE AND ITLL BE LONGER


	3. And I Oop-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W R I T E R S B L O C K EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short

Imagine this, it’s a peaceful Friday morning. You just woke up. All of a sudden you hear from the next bedroom over,

“School  **_s u c c_ ** ” 

followed by a bunch of hissing noises and then a soft scream.

That’s what happened in Bernadette’s house.

“Bernadette, instead of screaming how about you go for a walk or maybe even a bike ride. How does that sound?” said Bernadette’s mother, Danielle.

“But I’m hungryyyy…” whined Bernadette.

“Then eat a protein bar! I don’t know, kid! Take care of yourself.” Danielle started shouting at Bernadette.

_ I think I’ll ride my bike to Basil’s house. _

Bernadette got her bike from the shed and started riding.

On the way she passed a lemonade stand, a really angry dog, and Haruka who was laying on their porch steps like they were dead.

Bernadette stopped and stared at Haruka.

“HEY, YOU GOOD?” shouted Bernadette.

“Bhjfhjfqnfkhnffbhkfjdjieij”

“OKAY THEN! SEE YOU AT SOME POINT!” Bernadette shouted as she rode away. 

After what seemed like forever, Bernadette finally arrived at Basil’s house. Instead of ringing the doorbell like a normal person, Bernadette kept pressing the doorbell until a very annoyed Basil answered the door.

“What the frick frack do you want.” said Basil in an unamused voice.

“I want to spend time with my other mother, UwU.” 

“Just come in already, you’re gonna scare the neighbors.” Basil said as she pulled Bernadette from the porch into the house.

“So, what’s crackalackin’ you banana?” Bernadette said while making finger guns with her hands.

“Get out.” Basil was disappointed.


	4. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again

Bernadette was abandoned on Basil’s doorstep.

She tried pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell, but there was no response. 

Luckily, poor Basil was home alone.

“But, Basil, p-pwease let me in ÚwÙ.” whimpered Bernadette.

Basil opened the door.

“Mind my pottymouth, but excuse me what the actual flaming f u c k .” Basil was very scared.

She then immediately closed the door, hitting Bernadette’s face in the process.

“Ouchie.” Bernadette pouted, “Fine, I’ll leave, meanie.”

Instead of walking away like a normal person, Bernadette decides to roll off of Basil’s porch. Halfway through rolling, Bernadette decided to get up and walk because she’s too lazy to roll. She finally made it to her bike and began to ride away while softly singing,

“UwUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~”   
  


And because of her being so focused on singing she almost crashed into a telephone pole.

After almost crashing, Bernadette passed Haruka’s house again, but this time she decided to stop and go visit Haruka. They were still laying on the porch step.

“I’m here to visit you,” Bernadette said gleefully, “You can’t get rid of me.”

“Okkkkkk…….” Haruka whispered.

Bernadette sat down on the porch step.

“You good, bro?” Bernadette was worried.

“I’m tired.”

“I mean, it is still only nine a.m.”

“......”

“What time did you think it was?”

“...two p.m.”

“Oh.”

Bernadette got up.

“Wanna go bike riding with me?” Bernadette asked Haruka. She really wanted an excuse to have any kind of social interaction.

“I’ll get my bike.” Haruka slowly got up from their spot on the step.


	5. A HIATUS ALREADY?!!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just emotionally unstable right now. So it’ll be a while until the next update.

Yeah, I’m three chapters in but still going on hiatus.


End file.
